


Something Else

by shandricklamar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandricklamar/pseuds/shandricklamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven’s spending the night at the Maheswaren’s, and Garnet’s accompanying Greg to get some new parts for It’s A Wash (to make sure he isn’t cheated out of his money like in Keystone). Pearl and Amethyst are left to amuse themselves and hold down the fort for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this on Tumblr and thought I'd post it here, too.  
> Will I ever write what happens next??? Who knows.

With a pizza and a small box of cinnamon twists, Amethyst plopped herself down next to Pearl, who was hugging her knees to her chest, watching the horror movie Amethyst had picked out with wide eyes. Normally scary movies didn’t phase her, but this one didn’t make any sense. There was no clear villain, like a man with a chainsaw, and no logical explanation for the unfolding events in the movie.

“Why on earth are the walls of that child’s bedroom bleeding?” she asked, then glanced over in horror at Amethyst. “How can you be eating? That man just opened a box of deceased people’s eyelids and had plasma coming out of his mouth!”

Amethyst shrugged. “I’m more interested in this pizza than trying to keep up with the movie,” she said, wiping sauce off of her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Pearl made a face, then turned back to the movie. They sat in silence, Amethyst only half paying attention while she ate. When she was finished, she folded the pizza box back up and tossed it aside to be thrown away later. She then picked up the small rectangular box that contained the cinnamon twists. 

Pearl peeked over, watching her open the box and peel the lid off of the vanilla icing. 

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. “What, ya want one?” 

Pearl shook her head. “No, no. They just…they smell good. Better than pizza.”

“Suit yourself,” the smaller gem said, then proceeded to dip a cinnamon sugar covered stick of bread into the icing. She watched as some of the sticky sweet vanilla icing dripped onto her plate. Her lips parted a little, her hunger for the cinnamon twists was fading and she wondered where else that icing could drip. She looked down at the icing, then up at Pearl, now craving something much more satisfying. 

Pearl glanced over her. “Amethyst? Why aren’t you eating the cinnamon twists? Is something wrong?”

The purple gem licked her lips, folding up the box of cinnamon twists and setting them on the coffee table. She’d eat them later. “I just decided I want something else,” she said slowly, a sly smile spreading across her face.

Pearl blushed a little. “…Why are you looking at me like that?”

Amethyst dipped a finger into the icing and took her time licking it off. Pearl’s eyes were now watching Amethyst’s lips, and she blushed when Amethyst caught her looking. 

The shorter gem moved in closer and straddled Pearl, flipping her long mane of hair behind her. 

“Amethyst..” Pearl’s voice came out breathier than she intended. Amethyst bit her lip a little, knowing Pearl would still be looking at her mouth. She cupped Pearl’s chin in her fingers, making Pearl look her in the eye. 

“I know you don’t like eating, but…” Amethyst’s voice was raspy and low. “Don’t you wanna taste, Pearl?” 

Pearl blushed deeply, unable to find her voice. She bit back a slight moan and, unable to resist, grabbed Amethyst’s black tunic, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. 

Amethyst purred a little, biting Pearl’s lower lip gently, then got up and turned the TV off. She pulled the pale gem to her feet with one hand, the other holding the icing that had come with the cinnamon twists. 

“Where are we-” Pearl started, but Amethyst cut her off and looked up at Pearl with desire in her eyes. “I told you, I want something else,” she said assertively, then led her toward the temple gate and into her bedroom.


End file.
